Lover, You Shouldn't Have Come Over
by undiscoveredwriter
Summary: She was broken and she felt there was only one thing that could fix her, until it came under dangerous circumstances. Brucas.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Lover, You Shouldn't Have Come Over  
**Author: **undiscoveredwriter23  
**Pairings: **Brooke/Lucas. Brooke/Julian  
**Rating: **Teen/Adult; Adult content. Mild language.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill.  
**Summary: **She was broken and she felt there was only one thing that could fix her, until it came under dangerous circumstances.

**A/N: **This is my first ever Brucas fic. I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter One **

**_Prologue_**

All her life she thought that she was never good enough. Never enough for someone to love, love with no hidden meaning or motive behind. Just simple yet spell binding, heart aching love. It started with her parents. They never seemed to care where she was, who she was with or what she was doing. It was always about looks. As long as she hid her bad girl ways and acted like a perfectly innocent little girl in front of all the right people, they would keep her bank balance high enough to continue her shopping frenzies. She hated it. Sure, the amazing collection of Manolo Blahniks wasn't that much of a downfall back in high school but she would have traded every single pair of shoes for the love that her parents never showed her. Although, they probably did her a favour, because she knew that she was never going to be like her parents, she was going to be so much better.

Then it went onto guys. She had a lot of one night stands in high school, a string of hot, steamy tumbles between the sheets, but they were only satisfying to a certain extent. She had for craved love, someone to hold her hand, tell her they loved her; cuddle her and plant soft kisses on her forehead. And all that seemed to come together when she met Lucas Scott. The mysterious, brooding basketballer that took her world by storm, creating an array of destruction in his path. She loved him. So it was only right that he broke her heart, she was pretty used to it by the time she was 21. _The people you love have the power to break you more than the people who know nothing about you. _Oh how right that person was.

She was sat on the side of her bath tub, staring blankly at the wall, the small stick still firmly attached to her hand. It was shaking slightly, her bottom lip trembling; almost corresponding her hand. A silent yet hearbreaking tear made it's way down her cheek and came to rest on her lip.

Unable to hold back the sobs, she broke down into a mess of tears. Her body slumped down to the ground and she curled into a ball. She cried and cried until her eyes were dried out, unable to create anymore. After lying on the floor for hours, she finally fell into a deep slumber, exhausted, scared, defeated. Her muscles relaxed and the small, plastic stick fell from her hand, revealing a plus sign.

She was pregnant.


	2. They'll Never Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue to this story. I had been thinking about writing a Brucas story for a while but no ideas came to until last night, so I realy this is good enough for you. Please review. Title of this chapter is a song by Ross Copperman.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_They'll Never Know_**

She had successfully avoided everyone for the past two days.

They came to her house, she never answered the door. They rang her phone, she never picked it up, never even glanced at it. She knew that they had been going to her store but that was pointless, she wasn't fixed enough to step back in there. Remembering would be too painful, far more painful than the bruises that still existed on her body. The fact that they obviously cared didn't seem to matter her. Their care was too late.

She was already broken.

Yet with all these problems, her being attacked in what she thought was her safe place; her store, her friend's annoying unwillingness to give up and the fact her body was still bruised, she still felt numb. No feeling seemed to want to surge through her body. There was no anger or grief, no pain.

The shrill of her phone rang through the house and she made no effort to move from her bed; the answer machine would pick up them message, like it had with the first twenty-six.

"_Hey Brooke, it's Haley. I know that you're avoiding us, all of us, for some reason and...well, we're worried....I hate to tell you this over the phone but....Quentin died, you know the boy in my class? His funeral is tomorrow, we'd like you to come, me, Nathan, Lucas, we need you..._"

No chance.

"_Jamie needs you, Brooke. He's really torn up and he needs his Aunt Brooke. I hope you can come. We're meeting at ours at 8am. It would be great, for Jamie, if you can come. For Jamie, Brooke, for Jamie..._"

_Jamie needs you...for Jamie._Those words rang through her head over and over again, playing like a broken record. It was a hit below the belt, a cheap shot, using Jamie as a ploy to get her to go to the funeral and the sad thing was, she would probably go. Wake up in the morning, put on a nice, black dress and that perfected fake smile and be at their house at 8am sharp. Well, she wouldn't wake up, just get up, sleep wasn't a necessity to her anymore, it wasn't easy anymore. She wasn't safe in sleep, there was no dreams, just painfully real nightmares.

Memories from _that_ night.

She didn't want to go tomorrow, she didn't want to face all those who she had successfully avoided in the previous fifty-two hours. They would all see her face, her beaten and bruised face. She knew there would be questions, worries, concerns and she didn't want to deal with that but she had to go, for Jamie. None of this was his fault and she didn't have the heart not to go and be there for him. She _had_ to be there for him.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself off her bed and walked to her bathroom. She turned on her shower, not bothering to turn down the heat and after she stripped herself of her clothing, she stepped under the scolding water. She flinched slightly as the water collided with her fragile skin but bit back the hiss that formed in the back of her throat. She grabbed the soap and began to scrub, frantically rubbing it against her skin, trying to erase the memories of _his _hands on her. Her skin began to turn red due to the harsh abrasions.

Her body seemed to grow weak from the strength she was putting into the scrubs and she dropped, her back leaning against the cold tiles; her body racked with sobs. She hated that she had become so weak, that she seemed so useless and futile. Confidence was one of her many endearing traits and it was taken from her, _he _took that from her. Making her live in fear, keeping her doors locked and hiding in her bed, hoping the days would quicken.

She hated it, she hated what she had become.

And she hated _him__._

--

She was out of bed by 5am, showered and dressed by 6.30, giving her an hour and a half to prepare herself, not just physically but mentally. She wanted nothing more than to get up and climb back into her bed but every time she blinked, there was Jamie, sitting on her eyelids, looking at her with sad, puppy-like eyes and every time, she stayed sitting on her couch, eyes planted firmly forward, staring at the clock. Her eyes looked empty yet broken and those were things she couldn't disguise, she just hoped that no one would see the lifeless look within her them.

The wait didn't seem to go painfully slowly. Time seemed to move quicker than the previous days, it didn't seemed to drag and make her want to take the large amount of pills in her bathroom cabinet. She hated that it would be the day were she had to go and face all that she had hid from, all that she had tried to forget. She knew that this was going to be hard, not just facing them but also going to Quentin's funeral, especially when she didn't seem capable of feeling any emotion, or even showing it. They were going to want to lean on her but who did she have to lean on?

When 7.30 rolled around, she couldn't stand the noise of the hands moving on the clock, _tick, tock, _so she got up and walked to her door. She stood in front of it for a bit, preparing, contemplating, trying to figure out how she would be when she saw all of their faces. Feeling an inkling of courage, she took a deep breath and opened her door, the fresh air hitting her face felt like a kick into reality. Was this real?

She walked to her car, looking over her shoulder every five seconds. When she finally got in her car, she made sure all the doors were locked and then leaned her head against the head rest, taking deep breaths.

Realizing that she had to do this, she started the engine and drown to Nathan and Haley's house. It took her about fifteen minutes to get there but she sat and waited in her car for another ten. It was 7.50 and she wasn't able to get out of the car, her body was rigid and felt like it was glued to the car seat. She was about to start the car again and go home when Haley came rushing out of the house.

"Brooke, Brooke," she called as she ran to the car, stopping at Brooke's side. "Brooke, don't go, come in, please," she begged.

Brooke turned to look at her and she gasped at the numerous bruises that adorned her face.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she scanned her face then she looked into her eyes, "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs," Brooke answered as nonchalant as she could.

"You fell down the stairs? And what? Landed on someones fist?" Haley questioned and Brooke looked at her, blankly.

"I fell down the stairs, Haley," she repeated but she noticed that Haley didn't seem to believe her, "Honestly, I was doing laundry and as I was walking down the stairs, the basket fell and I tripped over the sheets," Brooke said in the most sincere voice she could muster up.

"Okay," Haley said and looked at Brooke skeptically, "Is that why you haven't been answering our calls?" She asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said, softly, "I didn't want you guys to see me like this," she continued and Haley nodded.

"Well, let's get you inside," Haley decided to change the subject, "Jamie's been dying to see his Aunt Brooke," she smiled and Brooke returned it slightly.

Haley noticed that it wasn't a Brooke Davis smile. It didn't have that radiance and electricity that seemed to light up a room. There was no show of her beautiful, white teeth and there was no trace or hint that she had a pair of the deepest, most amazing dimples.

Brooke got out of the car and they walked into the house, Brooke keeping a slight distance from Haley. They were about to walk into the living area but Brooke paused and Haley looked at her confused.

"Can I just have a minute, please?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," she paused, "Take as long as you like," She said as she walked into the living area.

Brooke leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath, trying to imagine, foresee what was going to happen when she walked into that room. She wanted to know the questions they would ask so she could prepare an answer and perfect it. She just hoped that once the questions were asked, she wouldn't break down and tell them everything. She just hoped she could stay strong.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked into the room, noticing that it went quiet as she did and everyone turned to look at her. Everyones eyes went wide with shock and worry as they saw the bruises on her face. It was a good job they couldn't see the ones on her body. She could see in their eyes that they wanted to rush over to her and ask what happened but they didn't. _Haley must have told them _she thought.

She walked further into the room and silently sat on the couch, everyones eye_s _still on her. She wished they would look away, find something else more interesting but they obviously had no hidden mind reading talent because they continued to stare at her.

"Brooke," Peyton said and she turned her head to look at her. "You okay?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Brooke answered, her voice raspier than usual, "Just took a fall down the stairs," she stated and the lie almost made her want to throw up.

"Yeah, Haley told us," she looked at her with sad, concerned eyes, "I just wanted to ask myself," she paused, "God, look what happens when I leave town for a couple of days," she joked but Brooke looked at her confused.

"You were out of town?" She asked.

"Yeah," Peyton answered and gave a quick glance in Lucas' direction.

"Well, where did you go?" She asked, apprehensively, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Lucas and I went to Vegas," She paused slightly, "We're engaged."

Brooke looked at her, no expression on her face. She didn't know whether to scream or cry or laugh. While she was getting attacked in her store, wondering if anyone was going to help her, her friends were off to Las Vegas, just forgetting about her.

"Congratulations, Peyton, I'm happy for you," she said, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Thanks," Peyton said with a smile on her face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lucas staring at her intently, his beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes scanning every inch of her face. She felt like he knew the truth, like he knew she didn't fall down the stairs and she was really brutally attacked three agonizingly long days ago. It was like he was the only one who could see the empty look in her eyes, the fakeness in her smile and the lies in her words.

She was about to turn and look at him, show him that she was telling the truth but Jamie came bouncing into the room.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke," he chanted, "You came," he said and walked up to her.

"Of course I did," she smiled a real Brooke Davis smile.

"Momma said that you might not come because you haven't been feeling well but I knew you would, I knew that you would come," he rambled with a smile.

However, his smile fell when he saw the bruises on her face. A frown appeared on his little face and he looked at her with confused eyes. There wasn't pity behind his look, just genuine curiosity and concern and that is what she loved about that little boy. He was full of love and he shared it no matter what the circumstances.

His small hand reached out and gently brushed across her face. His touch was so light that she didn't wince or flinch. His hand felt soft and comforting against her injuries and his feathery tips felt like ice on her burning skin.

"What happened Aunt Brooke?" He asked, softly.

"I fell down the stairs, Jamie," she replied, the answer was automatic and it felt like she was on a broken record, just repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Down the stairs?" He asked and she nodded, "Did it hurt?"

"Only a bit," she choked and tried to hold back the tears, "Only a bit," she repeated, trying to convince herself as well as the small child in front of her.

"Did you have to put on the stingy cream?" He asked, innocently. "When I have a cut, Momma puts on this cream and it really hurts but she says that it will help it get better faster...did you have to put some on to make them better?"

"Yeah, I did," she answered him, a lump formed in her throat.

"So will they get better quicker?" He asked, his eyes wide with curiosity as his hand continued to touch her skin.

"Yeah they will, Jamie," she said and grabbed his hand, "The ones on the outside, anyway," she muttered under her breath.

"Jamie, honey, we have to get going now," Haley said and the two of them, Brooke and Jamie, looked up and noticed everyone was looking at them, some with tears in their eyes.

"Okay Momma," he walked over to Haley then paused and looked back at Brooke, "Are you coming to say goodbye to Q, Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah, Jamie, I'm gunna be there," she said and gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad, Aunt Brooke...Momma said you'd be there for me but I'm gonna there for you, too," he smiled at her and went to walk off but stopped again and ran to Brooke, pulling her into a hug.

Brooke tensed at first, thinking that his tight hold would cause her pain but surprisingly, it only comforted her. He held onto her for a few minutes and small tears fell from her eyes. Everyone in the room watched their embrace, the sparkle of tears visible in every eye.

"I love you, Aunt Brooke," Jamie whispered into her ear.

Brooke had to grip the arm of the couch to stop herself from breaking down.

--

Brooke went to the cemetery in the car with Nathan, Haley and Jamie, by Jamie's request of course. It was weird, she had always been here for him but he was staying closer to her than usual. She didn't know if it was just his grieving process or that he saw her bruises and thought that he might have to say goodbye to Brooke, like he was saying goodbye to Quentin.

Quentin. She didn't know him that well, or at all really. All she knew was that he was a seventeen year old junior that attended Tree Hill High, who had a strong passion for basketball and had been shot dead two nights ago. It was sad, it really was but she wasn't able to show her sadness. She wasn't even able to share the grief of her friends and Jamie. She wished she could share their pain and grief but she couldn't, she was numb.

They got to the cemetery in less than twenty minutes, arriving at about 8.45 but they waited in the car as the funeral didn't start until 9am. Everyone in the car could feel the tension, even Jamie, who didn't dare speak incase they were mad at him.

"We should probably go over there now," Nathan said, softly, his hand caressing Haley's.

"Yeah," Haley agreed, "Come on, Jimmy Jam," she looked over at Jamie but his eyes were on Brooke, who was looking out the window with a faraway look on her face. "Jamie," she called, softly and he looked up.

"Yeah, Momma?"

"It's time to go over there, sweetie," she explained and motioned to where people were slowly gathering together.

"Okay," he said and then looked back at Brooke, "Come one, Aunt Brooke, time to go."

They all got out of the car and proceeded to walk over to where the service was taking place. Jamie ran to Brooke's side and latched his small hand onto hers, his other hand holding a small wooden box. She didn't ask him what was in it, she didn't dare speak. Any words that came out of her mouth would be incoherent and they wouldn't understand because she would be sobbing too hard. His tiny grip made her want to cry but she held back, knowing that _she_ had to be there for _him_, not the other way around.

As they got to the large gathering of people who were surrounding the large, blue coffin, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Not just any eyes, those beautiful, mesmerizing ones that she had wanted to prove wrong earlier in the day. Brooke and Jamie stood together, listening as the priest described life and death and not being able to stay under his penetrative gaze anymore, she turned and looked at him, thinking he would look away when she did.

Despite her beliefs, his gaze stayed strong and his look never once wavered. He looked at her, not like the others were looking at her, he looked deep into her soul. Something she hated him for. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that anymore, he lost the right to do that.

She gave him a cold look and turned away from him, looking back at the priest, her hand subconsciously tightening on Jamie's.

"It's okay, Aunt Brooke, I miss him, too," Jamie said, his tone mature and gentle and she wondered if he was taking about Quentin or Lucas.

The service ended and everyone made their way back to their cars, their hearts heavy with grief.

Haley noticed Jamie wasn't by her side and she looked around, alarmed and frantic. She caught sight of her son, standing by Quentin's coffin and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to walk over to him when she noticed that Brooke had already made her way over.

There was no words exchanged between the two of them, there was only a comfortable silence that rested around them. Jamie put his small box on the ground and opened it, then pulled out a large, red cape. Each of his hands grabbed an end and slowly lifted it over the coffin.

Brooke looked on from his side and tried to understand how such a small, young boy could hold so much maturity and care in him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand grasp hers. That was enough for Brooke and she began to silently sob, her body shaking slightly.

His hand loosened a little and the next thing she knew, his arms were wrapped around her waist. She shut her eyes tight when she heard him crying. His little crocodile tears soaked through her dress slightly. She looked down at him and noticed he was clinging to her, his body shaking, vibrating against hers. She looked up to see Haley and Nathan looking at them, sad expressions on their faces'. Haley motioned for her to come back to the car and she gently picked Jamie up, his arms wrapped around her neck and he buried his face into her shoulder.

They reached the car and all was silent as they climbed in. She strapped Jamie into his seat and grabbed hold of his hand, gently stroking it, letting him know that she was still there. As they pulled out of the cemetery she noticed Lucas' car still parked but only Peyton was sat in it. She looked around and saw him standing by a grave stone, one she knew to be Keith's. He turned his head and looked at her. His look was like a burning sensation and she flinched then turned away, not daring to look back. She wasn't allowed to look back, that would make her weak.

She wasn't allowed to be weak.

--

Nathan and Haley's house was unnaturally quiet, nobody was moving, the events of the day playing in their minds.

She wished someone would start a pointless conversation, the silence was letting her mind wander to places her heart wasn't ready to face. She needed a distraction, something to temporarily take her mind off the images that clouded her head, causing the stinging sensation in her eyes to rise again. She didn't want to cry, not now in front all of her friends.

Jamie had fallen asleep on the way home and was in bed. She wished she was able to sleep so peacefully but that wish seemed unattainable, especially with recent events. She looked to her left and saw Skillz, Haley and Nathan sitting in the kitchen, quietly talking about something she couldn't make out because their voices were hushed, like they didn't want anybody near to hear what they were talking about. Her head turned to her right slightly and her eyes landed on Peyton and Lucas, cuddling on the couch. Her jaw subconsciously clenched at the sight.

She was happy for her best friend, she was and she was over Lucas, so why did seeing them together cause a dull pain in her heart?

She knew that looking at them wouldn't make the ache go away but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes off them and just when she was about to turn her head, he looked up. He stared at her. It was weird, very weird. He was the only one she hadn't really spoke to and yet he seemed to be the one that understand what she was going through more than anyone else.

She sighed and peeled her eyes off them, her thoughts momentarily interrupted by the patter of little feet against the wooden floors.

"Momma, Momma," Jamie called and Haley rushed to him.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked, her tone motherly and caring and she kneeled on the floor in front of him, so that she was eye level.

"I had a bad dream, Momma," he searched the room as if he were looking for someone and his eyes landed on Brooke. He brought his lips to Haley's ear, "It was about Aunt Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke?" Haley questioned and stole a quick glance in her direction, "Well, what was it about?" She asked, curiously.

"Me and Aunt Brooke..." Jamie began but was cut off.

"Aunt Brooke and I," Haley corrected.

"Momma..." Jamie complained and looked at his Mother with serious eyes, silently telling her that this dream was serious, at least to him.

Everyone else looked on curiously, especially Brooke. She had heard her name in the conversation and wondered what they were talking about. She hoped it was nothing too serious as she had heard Jamie tell Haley that he had a bad dream. She just hoped that she wasn't a part of his bad dream but something was telling her, screaming at her that she was the very main person in his bad dream and that scared her. _It's probably nothing, _she thought but her heart was telling her that it was _definitely _something.

"Sorry, baby, carry on," she said, concerned.

"There was a mean man, Momma...and he was hurting Aunt Brooke...and she was screaming, do you think someone hurt her, Momma?" Jamie asked, his eyes full of worry.

"No sweetie, you heard her yourself, she fell down the stairs," she said, reassuringly but the clench in her jaw and saddened eyes told a different story.

"Okay," he said and looked over at Brooke, "I was just really scared," he admitted.

"That's okay, honey," she stroked his cheek, softly, "Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Really?" He said, surprised, "Everyone? Like you and Daddy?"

His little eyes went wide with shock when she nodded.

"Even me and your Daddy," she smiled.

"Woah," he went into thought as he digested the new information then his eyes grew sad, "Do you think Aunt Brooke is scared?"

"Yeah, baby, I do," she admitted and smiled sadly, "But your Aunt Brooke is strong, probably stronger than Daddy."

"Stronger than Daddy?" He half-yelled, his voice laced with surprise and shock; his eyes wide once again.

"I'll let you think about that one," she said and looked up at the clock, "It's getting late, buddy, time for bed," she announced and guided him out the room, her hand resting on his back.

Everyone watched them as they exited the room, curiosity getting to them as they tried to figure out what the hushed conversation was about. Unfortunately, they only heard certain parts of it, not enough to put together a conversation that made sense and yet, somehow within the space of two minutes every eye in the room subconsciously wandered to Brooke, somehow knowing that she was was the pinnacle of their conversation, the reason why Jamie came running in the room, scared out of his wits.

They just didn't want to think about _why _he was so scared.

--

Brooke went home soon after Jamie went to bed. He was the only reason that she went in the first place and to stay with all her friends while they all questioned her with their eyes was too much. She had to get out of there. She could feel the worry and concern radiating off them and while she was grateful, she didn't want it. She didn't want them to feel the need to keep an extra close eye on her or check on her more often because they saw a few bruises on her, she didn't want that at all, she wasn't their problem.

As she got into her house, she made sure that all the windows and doors were locked, so nothing was able to get in. She had to be sure that no one would be able to get in without her permission, she had to take that precaution. The attack was proof enough that those things did happen to people you know or even yourself, it wasn't just something you see on the news or in movies. It was real.

It was very real for her. She dreamed of it every night, had nightmares, none of them seemed to fade as the days passed either. She was beginning to think that they were going to be forever in her mind, haunting her until the day she dies. The thought alone was enough to make her want to curl up in a ball and cry until her eyes were red raw.

She walked into the kitchen and began to look for something to eat. She was in two minds whether to have a chicken sandwich or a chicken salad when there was a knock at the door.

She froze.

_Knock. Knock._

The knocked again, slightly harder than the first time. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to answer, the fear of what was on the other side preventing her form moving at all but she was with her friends today and she didn't feel like she could continue to ignore them.

She hesitantly walked to the door and paused, her hand hovering over the door knob.

"Brooke, it's Lucas," he said, still standing, waiting patiently, on the other side of the door.

She breathed a sigh a relief, glad that it wasn't someone that she didn't know but then reality hit her and she registered that it was Lucas. _Lucas. _Why did it have to be him? She unlocked then opened the door, revealing a very shy looking Lucas. She motioned for him to come in and then shut the door behind him.

They stood in the her living room, an awkward tension settling amongst them. She inhaled deeply and looked anywhere but at him, waiting for him to explain why he was at her house at this time of night, or at all really.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her and she looked at him in disbelief.

"How am I _feeling_?" She scoffed and he looked at her confused. "I'm great Lucas, really _really _great," she said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to be nice, Brooke," he defended and frowned.

"You wanna be nice?" She asked and he nodded but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to go as he had hoped, "Then leave."

There was a silence once she had said that and he looked at her, stared intently into her large brown orbs.

"Why are you being like this, Brooke?" He asked, "I just wanna help, okay? I'm your friend, let me help you," he pleaded, hoping she would see that he was only trying to help her.

"Friend?..._Friends_, Lucas? We have _never _been friends," she spat and he looked at her hurt and confused.

"Brooke..." he said, softly, trying to understand why she would say that.

"Get out, Lucas," she said, staring him dead in the eye.

He didn't move.

"I said _get_ out, Lucas!" She demanded and went to the door, opening and holding it, signalling for him to leave.

"I just wanna help, Brooke," he admitted, his tone soft and caring.

"Then leave," she repeated, desperately needing him to leave before she caved.

"Okay," he said, defeated and walked towards the door but just as she was about to close it her turned around, "But just so you know, I've always been your friend. Always."

And if she wasn't to eager to get him out of her house, she would have heard him whisper the words _Pretty Girl _as he began to walk away.

She closed the door and locked it. She turned and leant against it then slowly slid down, placing her head in her hands, the tears dripping through the spaces of her fingers.

She never really learnt from her mistakes.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the first real chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It hasn't really gotten into the story yet but don't worry I'll update soon (hopefully). Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks.

- undiscoveredwriter23


	3. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill.

**A/N: **I am really grateful for all the positive feedback, constructive critcism is highly appreciated, thank you. The title of this chapter is a song by The Script. Ladies and gentlemen, chapter three...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_The Man Who Can't Be Moved_**

Lucas Scott.

_Ugh! _His name alone was enough to make her want to stay buried in the warmth of her sheets but no, she had to go and agree to have dinner at Haley and Nathan's for the rest of the week, both of them claiming that Jamie was in need of some quality time with his Aunt. A statement which she had wanted to reply with a bitter _Whats wrong with Aunt Peyton? _but she didn't, she didn't for Jamie.

_Jamie_, her weak spot.

Of course, she had complied with these arrangements as soon as Jamie's name fell off their lips but they had failed to let her in on one tiny little detail, Peyton was joining them and she was bringing along her fiancé, the one and only Lucas Scott.

Peyton Sawyer was her bestfriend. Her long-time friend.

Although, she wouldn't necessarily say Peyton was her rock, more of her wall; there when you need something to lean on because life has become a bit too overwhelming and tough but sometimes the wall blocks you out, knocks you down, breaks your heart... It's completely unintentional of course but no matter the reasons for things it does, the aching never wavers and you find yourself disappointed that you put all your weight, all you trust into it, only to walk away looking like a fool.

And she loved Peyton, more than she ever loved Lucas and that's why she had broken up with him Senior Year, for Peyton to get her happy ending but as Brooke recieved the news that Peyton was about to get her happy ending, she found herself asking questions she had never dared to touch upon before; how much did Peyton love her? More than Lucas? Did she even think of her, worry about her, when she was with Lucas? Did Lucas think about her? Did he worry about her? Did he lo-

_No! _She cursed herself, inwardly. She wasn't allowed to think about that.

The bruise on her arm, where her attacker had grabbed her arm so tight that his nails had delved into the flesh and drew specks of blood, ached more than usual and the aching sent throbbing pulses up and down her arm, like she could actually feel the blood moving though her veins. While in her thoughts, she subconsciously rubbed it trying to relieve herself of the ache but it only added to it.

She was still comtemplating whether or not to go to Haley and Nathan's. Sure, she loved Jamie and she wanted to be there for him in his time of need but her bruises were still visual to the naked eye and there was still that questioning look in her friend's gaze, that one she had grew to loathe with immense passion.

It wasn't just a look of question or curiosity, it was strong with pity and when she would finally meet that gaze, it only grew. Why did they pity her? She felt like that they didn't even know her. The funny thing was that they looked at her with a look that told her they were trying to say sorry, that they pitied her and yet they had no idea why. They had no idea that some guy had barged into her store, knocked her to the floor and made her face into his own little make-shift punching bag.

They just didn't know.

A part of her wished that they knew but that was only a very small part her, the rest knowing that it would be impossible to tell them. The words would form on her lips but she would be sure that not a single one would leave her mouth; she wanted to keep the shred of dignity she had left.

After much deliberation she decided that she would go to Haley and Nathan's, out of gratitude to their hospitality and of course, to see Jamie but she would make an excuse to leave once she had got in some quality bonding time with her god son.

She got dressed, making sure she concealed the bruises on her body, knowing she'd have a hard time explaining them if ever they came into view. They had started to fade, something she was extremely thankful for but the physical scars were nothing compared to the emotional ones, she was sure those ones would stay with her forever.

She began her journey to see the Scott family and her mind began to wander slightly, her subconscious taking her to a place she wasn't allowed to go, back to Senior Year, when she was the girlfriend of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, brooding boy.

Specifically, that one particular night at Rachel's cabin...

_"Thank you," he whispered in her ear as she sat between his legs on the chair._

_"What for?" She asked, confused and she craned her neck so that she could see his face._

_"Everything," he replied, his answer simple and sweet. "You may not think it but you've help me the most these past few weeks, so thank you, Brooke." _

_He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips._

_"Your welcome," she breathed into his lips, not wanting to break the kiss._

_His tongue dove into her mouth, tasting every inch of it, cherishing that lavish sweetness of her cherry flavour. His hands began to roam her body and he felt like it had been forever since his hands had felt the warm softness of her midriff. His lips pulled away from hers and feverishly attacked her neck._

_"I love you, Brooke Davis," he mumbled into her skin, trailing wet kisses up her neck and stopping at her lips. "I really, really love you..."_

_"I love you, too, Lucas," she said back, her voice soft and full of love._

_He gently picked her up and walked over to the large rug in front of the fire. He placed her on it and towered over her, his lips back on her skin. He slowly unzipped the hoody she was wearing, discarding it onto the open floor beside him, leaving her in just her bra and pants. He planted soft kisses on the exposed part of her breasts and she arched into his lips, her hands gripping the rug slightly as she moaned._

_His hands moved to her pants and he pulled them down her legs, his hands caressing her smooth skin as she was relieved of her lower garment. He stroked and kissed her, loving every sound she emitted. He was still fully clothed and she was in her underwear, not revealing too much and he was harder than ever; her beautiful sounds did that do him._

_"Lucas..." she whispered huskily, realising that anyone could come in and see them and he looked up._

_"Yeah?" He questioned, his hands still caressing her. "What is it Brooke?" He asked, his hand still at work and he thought he saw hesitation in her eyes but it quickly left._

_"It's nothing," she told him and he raised his eyebrow, not looking the least bit convinced, "It's just...what if someone comes in?"_

_"Everyone is in bed," he laughed slightly then continued, "But if you wanna go upstairs, we can...I mean, I don't mind," he suggested and began to get up but she pulled his head back down to hers._

_"Just shut up and kiss me.."_

HONK!

The car horn from behind her knocked her from her memory and she realized what it was that she was remembering.

_Damn it! _She thought, thinking that it was wrong, very wrong to think about him, no matter what the memory but somehow she always found herself leading back to that moment in her life, when he _was _her life. It was completely involuntary and she couldn't stop it. He was everywhere she went, she couldn't even escape him when she closed her eyes. Lucas Scott was her very own brand of herion, completely lethal for her to even think about, let alone touch, yet the craving to have wouldn't let up. He could fix her, right? But he was forbidden, dangerously forbidden.

Lucas Eugene _Fucking _Scott.

Her drug. Her poison.

Her bestfriend's fiancé.

--

He watched her from Nathan and Haley's window, observing her every move.

She was just pulling into their driveway and he had been sat, waiting for her for the last half an hour. He told himself he was just being a good friend, that he was trying to be there for her but somewhere in his heart, deep down, he knew that there was more to it than that.

She stepped out of her car and walked to the front door, her steps quick and graceful. As she came into the house, he closed his eyes slightly and hoped that she wouldn't reject him like she had the last time he had tried to get through to her, he hoped that she would see that he truly cared for her and that he wanted to help in her time of need. He looked at her as she walked into the room and he noticed that her bruises had started to fade, bruises that he knew she hadn't got from falling down the stairs.

She went and sat on the couch, Jamie instantly by her side, telling her everything and anything he could think of. His stories ranging from his pet rabbit, Chester eating a whole carrot in a two minutes flat, to some girl at school called Sarah, who told him that basketball was a dumb game and he had told her that he didn't like her hair so he had put sand in it. He laughed a little when Brooke scolded him, saying that he shouldn't put sand in anyones hair. Jamie had replied by telling her that it was a really awful haircut and he thought that he made it look better.

He watched as Jamie played with the ends of her hair as he told his numerous amount of story. She looked content and highly amused as Jamie kept rambling about the days she had missed, the days when she had been hiding away in her house. She looked genuinely interested and when she would smile or laugh at something, he found himself doing the same. He looked at Jamie and noticed that he was extremely happy to have Brooke there with him, letting him tell her all about those days she wasn't there.

He smiled at the sight.

Deciding that she wouldn't be harsh too him if their godson was present, he walked up to her and Jamie.

"Hey Brooke," he said, softly and she raised her head slightly to look at him but turned and looked back at Jamie after she gave him a tight smile, "How are you?" He pressed.

"I'm good, thanks," she replied stiffly but kept her attention on Jamie.

"Being doing anything lately?" He questioned, realising that his attempts at a conversation were pathetic.

"Jamie, why don't you go and see how long dinner will be? I'm pretty hungry," she said and the little boy went running into the kitchen. She turned and looked at Lucas. "Stop, okay? Just...stop."

"Stop what?" He asked, acting clueless but he only fueled her anger.

"You know what," she hissed and her jaw clenched, "I'm not some helpless little girl, Lucas...I don't need you help...I don't need you to _save _me," she said, angrily.

Her anger didn't do anything to him because he could see the sadness in her eyes when she said that she didn't need him to save her and he knew that she was remembering. He was, too. She had asked him once, a long time ago, to save her and he had obliged because that's who he was; Lucas Scott, the hero. However, despite his ability to save everyone in need, he couldn't save her and he couldn't for the life of him fathom _why_ he couldn't.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Peyton watching them with curious eyes. He wanted to turn and look at her, reassure her that he was just trying to help Brooke but he couldn't. He didn't want to because he was coming to terms with the fact that maybe he didn't _just_ want to save her.

"But I promised, Brooke," his eyes were full of concern; his mind full of memories, "I promised I would save you," he whispered and she looked at him with disbelief.

There was a silence and he took this as a sign that she was debating on letting him in and help her get through this time in her life.

"You never were good at keeping promises," she said, softly and rose from her seat, "At least not with me."

He was wrong.

--

Dinner was tense; awkward would describe it best. All that could be heard was the clacking of the knives and forks when they made contact with the porcelain plates. Haley and Nathan were slightly confused at the tension that surrounded them. Peyton was pissed; at Brooke and Lucas but mostly herself. Lucas was guilty, guilt that stemmed from the fact the he couldn't save Brooke when she needed him to and because Peyton was angry at him, she had every right to be. Brooke was staring at her plate, not really giving off any emotion, although, there was a strong aura of sadness around her and they all felt it, they just choose to ignore it, hoping Brooke would come to them. And Jamie was utterly clueless.

Nathan looked around the table a frowned slightly. None of them were being themselves and they were all around people who knew them best.

"So..." he attempted to start a conversation but they all looked at him with intimidating, expectant eyes and raised eyebrows, "...nothing," he continued, quickly, shaking his head.

Brooke was usually good with awkward and tense silences but somehow she didn't know what to do. They had known each other for a long time and they shouldn't have to endure these weird tensions, especially when she knew it had something to do with her.

Those silences made it hard to talk.

"So, Hales," Lucas started and everyone looked at him, "How's the music coming along?" He asked.

"It's going good," she replied, smiling, "Great, actually," she corrected herself and everyone smiled at her, knowing that she loved to sing.

"That's good," he stated, "I hope Peyton's not going too hard on you," he laughed and put his hand on top of Peyton's, which was resting on the table.

Brooke glanced at their hands and averted her eyes the minute Lucas began stroking Peyton's palm. She swallowed slightly and wished that this night would be over with soon so she could go home and find some solace in her bed.

"Momma," Jamie spoke up once it had went silent again, "Can I be excused please? I'm done." he smiled innocently.

"Sure sweetie, you know what to do though...take yo-"

"Take my plate out and wash myself up...I know Momma," he said, cutting Haley off.

"Okay then honey, you may be excused," she told him.

He got up out of his chair ad grabbed his plate. He went to walk out the dining room and into the kitchen but stopped just before his body left the room completely.

"Do you wanna come and help me, Aunt Brooke?" He asked Brooke and her face seemed to lighten up at the excuse to get out of the room.

"Sure, Jamie," she agreed and smiled at him. She turned to Haley, "May I be excused Momma?" She asked playfully and everyone laughed except Jamie, who looked on confused.

"She's not your Momma, Aunt Brooke, she's my Momma," he said, confused and they all laughed again.

"She was just joking, buddy," Nathan said, intervening for the benefit of his son but Jamie still looked confused, "It's an adult thing, son...I'll tell you when your older."

"Adult thing?" He questioned and then frowned slightly, "That's forever away..." he complained.

"Come on Jamie, time to get you cleaned up," Brooke announced and lifted him up, wincing when she placed him on a bruise.

"You okay, Brooke?" Lucas asked, concerned after he noticed her wince.

"Yeah...just a little sore still," she reassured them and smiled.

"Oh...okay, as long as you're okay holding him," Lucas said, "I mean...I've never_ fell down the stairs _but you may be bruised for a while...we wouldn't want you in pain."

"I'm fine, Lucas," she said, glaring at him, knowing he deliberately added the 'falling down the stairs' part to get her to admit that she didn't fall down the stairs. "Come on, Jamie."

She carried Jamie out of them room and once she knew they were out of view and that couldn't see her, she put him down. She caressed her injuries, trying to nurse them. Lucas was right. She knew as soon as she picked up Jamie that she would be in pain but she didn't want to admit that to them, she didn't want them to know she was in pain.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as her hand went over a particularly painful bruise and Jamie frowned, noticing this.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she smiled down at him.

"Never been better, Jimmy Jam...never been better," she answered him and he smiled back at her.

He turned to walk up the stairs and once his back was to her she let her smile fall. Her hand was still nursing her injuries and she winced again when her hand moved across another painful bruise. She took a deep breath and followed Jame up the stairs.

Lucas frowned from his position by the door, his eyes full of concern.

--

After Jamie had got washed up, he and Brooke went into his room. When they went into his room, he ran to his pet rabbit, Chester and picked him up. Brooke sat down on his bed and Jamie walked over to her with Chester in his arms. He placed the rabbit into her arms and then went to play with his toys. Brooke held the rabbit in her arms and stared into its eyes. She stroked and watched Jamie play with his trucks, a little smile playing across her lips.

Lucas walked up the stairs and proceeded to Jamie's room. The door was open and he looked in. Jamie and Brooke were sat on the floor, a variety of toys surrounding them. Brooke had Chester in her arms and her eyes on Jamie, taking in everything he was telling her about his collection of toys. He smiled. He knew she was going to make an amazing mother one day.

He knew her children were going to be beautiful, with wavy, brown locks, big brown eyes and amazing dimples. Then he realised that Brooke was going to have children and those children would have a father. A father that wasn't going to be him. Suddenly the feeling of Brooke having someone elses children made his stomach churn.

Jamie's eyes wandered to the door when he heard someone shuffle.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie called and Brooke froze, her back stiffening.

Lucas smiled and walked into the room, standing by where they were sat and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" He asked and let his eyes fall on Brooke but she was looking everywhere except at him.

"We're playing trucks, it's the most fun thing ever..." he paused and pondered what he had just said, "...except basketball," he grinned and Lucas laughed.

"There's nothing better than basketball," he stated and Jamie nodded his head, agreeing with him.

"Daddy got me a new basketball, do you want me to go and get it?" He asked and Brooke's eyes widened with panic, knowing is Jamie left, she would be alone with Lucas.

"Yeah, I'd love to see it," Lucas said and smiled at Jamie, "Why don't you go and get it now, to show Aunt Brooke and I...we'll wait here," he offered and Brooke glared at him.

"Do you wanna see it too, Aunt Brooke?" He asked, eagerly, like he was showing them the most amazing thing in the world and Brooke knew she couldn't say no.

"I would love to see it Jamie," she smiled.

His eyes lit up with excitement and she watched him run out of the room to retrieve the basketball. She stood up from her position on the floor and sighed when she saw Lucas smile a little, knowing he had got what he had wanted; her alone. She didn't even know why he was so insistent on getting her to tell him something. So he thought he knew that she didn't fall down the stairs, she was never going to tell him that. She felt his eyes on her but she never made any eye contact with him.

"Ignoring me, huh?" He scoffed, "Real mature, Brooke," he said bitterly and her head snapped in his direction.

"I'm not ignoring you Lucas, I just have nothing to say to you," she announced and he looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I don't even know what I seemed to have done..." he trailed off and sighed, "Have I done something to hurt or offend you?" He asked and she laughed at his audacity.

"No, you haven't done _anything_...there, you can let go of your guilty conscience now," she smiled sarcastically and he looked confused.

"Then why are you so angry at me?" He asked her, desperately wanting answers.

"I'm not angry at you, Lucas, so just let it go, okay...please let it go," she pleaded and he knew there was more to it than she letting on.

He took a few steps closer to her and she backed up slightly, her back hitting the wall. She swallowed, she had nowhere to run now. He came even closer to her and stood right in front of her, his face too close to hers. She could feel his breath slightly, the warmth of it making her cheek tingle.

"I know there's something you're not telling me, or telling anyone for that matter..." he said, softly, "...and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Maybe there's a reason I'm not telling you or anyone else...did you ever think of that?" She asked, harshly.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but I'm going to find out what you're hiding and I'm going to help you, even if you're hell bent on getting me out of your life," he said, his voice firm and sincere.

She wanted to believe him, put all her trust in his words but she knew from experience that his speeches were just formality, especially with her. They didn't mean anything to her anymore, they were just empty words and she was sick of hearing them.

She pushed him away from her and began to walk out of the door.

"Yeah, run away, Brooke...it's what your good at," he said, coldly and she turned and looked at him, here eyes full of anger.

"Maybe I'm just good at running away from you..." he frowned, "...because God knows, you give me plenty reason to."

"That's not fair," he said, his voice much softer and she shrugged.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, Lucas...life's not fair," she said and went to walk away again but he carried on talking.

"I'm gonna keep coming back you know," he told her and she looked at him confused, "You can push me away, run away, even hate me...but I'm not going to stop, not going to stop pushing back or chasing you, not until I know the truth," he announced.

"Then you'll be chasing a lost cause, pushing back for nothing...because you'll never know," she spat.

"I know you, Brooke, the only way you would be this harsh is if you're hiding something...and I _am _going to find out what it is."

"You don't know me Lucas, not anymore," she replied to his defiant speech, her voice slightly pained.

He was going to reply but Jamie came back into the room, a small basketball in his hands.

_"You don't know me, not anymore."_

Of course he knew her.

Didn't he?

* * *

**A/N:** There you go guys, chapter three. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, they all mean a lot to me, thanks.

- undiscoveredwriter23


End file.
